


Morning, sunshine.

by softndainty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, just two boys in love, that is all this literally is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softndainty/pseuds/softndainty
Summary: Mornings are Harry’s favourite part of the day. He loves waking up next to Louis, either having the boy wrapped in his arms or having him wrapped around him like a small koala. Louis is so incredibly beautiful in the morning – well, he’s beautiful at any time of the day but that’s beside the point – he looks so soft and peaceful when he sleeps.His face is gorgeously serene; there’s not a single wrinkle on his forehead like there often is whenever he’s frustrated with something. Which is unfortunately often nowadays, due to the stress he goes through because of work. But when he sleeps, the wrinkles are gone, and Harry can’t help but love the tranquility.Morning time in the Tomlinson-Styles household.





	Morning, sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isawritinyoureyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawritinyoureyes/gifts).



> For Christina.
> 
> This was supposed to be a little birthday gift for you but things kept coming in the way. Buuuut it's finally ready enough for me to post it and I mean, later is better than never, right? I really hope you enjoy it, even though it is literally nothing special. Love you, my lil starlight! <3

Harry wakes up in the morning, the sun shining straight into his face through a little crack in the curtains. He groans, his voice raspy from sleep, and buries his face against something in an attempt to avoid the sunlight. The something, or rather someone, whines in their sleep and moves around in slight discomfort, looking for a more comfortable position to sleep in. A smile spreads across Harry’s face instantly as his eyes flutter open, only to be met with soft strands of brown hair, shining golden in the morning sun. It's the prettiest sight in the world, Harry thinks to himself, smiling at his own thought. He nuzzles his face more against Louis’ hair, breathing his scent in deep before sighing contentedly. 

Mornings are Harry’s favourite part of the day. He loves waking up next to Louis, either having the boy wrapped in his arms or having him wrapped around him like a small koala. Louis is so incredibly beautiful in the morning – well, he’s beautiful at any time of the day but that’s beside the point – he looks so soft and peaceful when he sleeps. His face is gorgeously serene; there’s not a single wrinkle on his forehead like there often is whenever he’s frustrated with something. Which is unfortunately often nowadays, due to the stress he goes through because of work. But when he sleeps, the wrinkles are gone, and Harry can’t help but love the tranquility. 

More sappy thoughts drift into his mind as he cuddles up to his boy, just enjoying the warmth that Louis radiates around him. It's not really a surprise though, considering Harry is possibly the sappiest man in the world. Louis would argue that he's even _too_ sappy but Harry knows that he loves it no matter how hard he tries to deny it. And for Harry, being sappy isn't the worst thing in the world. He has always been a romantic and from a very young age, he knew he wanted a stable relationship and a family, someday. And when he finally found Louis, he was immediately ready to share a flat with the boy and live out the domestic dream he had often fantasized about.

Now that they're married, Harry cannot help but think about starting a family. It's something they have discussed before but with their careers, it's difficult to figure out when would be the best time to do that. Harry knows they both want children very badly, and even though Harry is the one who's portrayed as being always in a "baby fever", he's quite sure Louis' the most eager and excited out of the two of them. Of course, Harry adores children and he's over the moon when he gets to interact with them but Louis is just a natural when it comes to caring for kids. His siblings have really made him ready to be the greatest dad out there, and Harry can't wait to witness that. He thinks he's going to be a good parent as well so he would say their future children are very lucky when it comes to their parents.

Harry gets up a little and leans against one arm, just so he can admire Louis’ lovely features properly for a moment. He gently moves a stray strand of hair that has fallen on Louis’ face, tugging it behind the sleeping boy’s ear. Harry smiles at the slight scrunch Louis’ nose does at the touch before disappearing as he continues sleeping soundly. He cannot help but kiss his boy’s cheek before getting up grudgingly, not very excited to leave Louis’ side. But he does, and as a good spouse, he heads to the kitchen to cook some breakfast, only bothering to put on a pair of underwear. It’s not like anyone’s watching him, and the only one in the house other than him is Louis who most likely wouldn’t mind either.

 

It doesn’t take long until the scent of pancakes fills the kitchen and spreads around the house. Harry putters in the kitchen happily, humming some tune he heard from the radio yesterday, when he hears movement from the bedroom. He grins a little but keeps preparing the breakfast, getting the table ready too while he’s at it. He isn’t surprised when he hears footsteps get closer to the kitchen and soon enough he feels dainty arms wrap around his waist. “Morning, baby”, Harry greets him, smiling fondly as he feels Louis bury his face against his upper back. “Mornin’”, Louis responds, voice still a little lower than usual but sweet nonetheless. “Did you sleep well?” Harry asks while piling pancakes on a plate, ready to move them to the table for them to enjoy. He hears Louis hum, taking it as a yes.

For a moment they just stand there, Louis' arms wrapped around Harry from behind. It's calm and delicate; neither of them is in a rush. After some time, Harry turns around slowly and smiles as he leans down to kiss Louis' soft lips, picking his spouse up into his arms. He holds Louis close and feels him wrap his beautiful arms around his neck as they languidly kiss in the middle of the kitchen, sun shining through the window and birds singing in the trees outside their house. There's something very picturesque about it, and Harry wishes he could capture every moment. But cameras are already a part of their day-to-day life so Harry settles with capturing everything to his memory, only for him to enjoy and admire later.

Eventually Harry lets Louis down and hears his stomach growl, just perfectly in time. They both giggle about it for a minute, exchanging soft looks before Harry returns to the pancakes, making sure they haven't become too cold. Louis heads straight for the tea, first digging up their favourite mugs from one of the cabinets. Harry clicks the radio they have in the corner of the kitchen on and lets the calm music flow through and fill the kitchen. He hums along to the song and Louis does as well, and Harry actually stops for a second to listen to Louis' smooth voice hum to the tune before continuing before Louis notices him listening. He ends up singing with Louis, trying his best not to get too caught up in the song. He doesn't want to ruin their breakfast with his clumsiness but it wouldn't be totally his fault; Louis is like a siren, luring him in with his singing.

After that, they fall into comfortable silence as Harry takes the pancakes to the table, and Louis pours them both a cup of tea. The breakfast goes by swiftly in silence, just the sounds of eating, faint music and Louis reading a newspaper he found from the table filling the room. The atmosphere is so familiar and comforting, and Harry always misses this while he’s away from home. He eats his pancakes and keeps glancing towards Louis from time to time, admiring his gorgeous spouse who looks golden in the morning sun. It’s very fitting, Harry thinks and smiles, soon noticing that Louis is staring at him with his eyebrows raised. He decides to give him his most charming smile, making Louis roll his eyes. He still looks fond, so Harry considers that a victory on his part.

“You really do look like a frog when you stare at me like that, you know?” Louis mentions as they’re cleaning the kitchen together, making Harry let out a surprised honk of a laughter before looking at his boyfriend, offended. “Heeeey”, he protests, only to make Louis smirk as he puts dishes into the washing machine with no intention of taking his words back. Harry pouts and huffs like a child, turning his back to Louis, and washes some of the dishes that cannot go into the machine. “You know I love your frog face. It might be a little creepy at times but I’ve grown fond of it”, Louis sweetly says and cackles as Harry throws a towel at him, soon running away from the kitchen. Harry can hear his laughter ringing through the house and it fills his heart with a certain softness. 

He isn't even mad Louis has left him to clean up the rest of the kitchen, after all, it's nothing new. Harry happens to also enjoy cleaning so it's not a big deal, even though he would rather be next to Louis, telling him how he's a brat and listening to Louis respond something along the lines of him being so whipped that he actually enjoys it. And well, Harry couldn't really argue with that.

 

Harry finishes up cleaning before setting off to find Louis again. He heads up to their bedroom and finds Louis curled up underneath the duvet, looking so soft and comfortable with his messy fringe and sleepy eyes. “You do know we just got out of bed?” Harry asks and grins as he gets a glare as a response, still diving into the bed to cuddle his boy. These kinds of days, when they don’t have anywhere to be or anything to do, are the days Harry treasures the most. There is nothing better than to spend the whole day in bed, cuddling and talking with soft, gentle voices. Harry sighs quietly as he buries his nose against Louis’ hair and feels Louis’ face against the crook of his neck. He absent-mindedly runs his hand down the boy’s back, soothingly rubbing it in small circles. He can sense that Louis is relaxed and that is enough to make him feel relaxed as well.

Harry picks up a remote and flicks the television on, picking a random music channel to play in the background. The channel choice doesn't really matter, he figures, since he's going to be paying more attention to Louis anyway. When Louis starts singing along to a song, Harry stays quiet and just listens to his boy, pride and love swelling in his heart. Louis is like an actual angel when he sings; Harry has always loved the unique voice he has. So soft but still so strong. Just like Louis himself. It's perfect, and Harry feels like he's very privileged to be able to listen to Louis sing more often than others. He just happens to be lucky like that.

"I think we should go grocery shopping later", Louis mumbles after he stops singing, his fingers tracing the tattoos on Harry's arm. "I looked in the fridge, we should have enough food for a couple of more days", Harry responds questioningly, glancing at him. Usually, Louis absolutely hates going grocery shopping and more often than not Harry is the one who ends up doing it. "I'm out of Coco Pops", Louis murmurs, making Harry laugh loudly, which only earns him a particularly strong poke to the side. "You're a twat", he grumbles and hides under the duvet, clearly about to give Harry the silent treatment. It's amusing, and Harry can't help but chuckle a little as he pulls Louis closer even though he is buried under their thick duvet.

"I'm sorry, baby. We'll go to the store later, okay? You can get your cereal", Harry promises, trying to get back on Louis' good side again. The room is silent for a moment as Harry waits for Louis to answer, and he seems to be considering whether he's going to forgive Harry or not. Harry has a feeling he's also considering how he can get back at him for his oh-so-insensitive words. It wouldn't be a surprise if Harry woke up the next morning with something scribbled on his face or something. "Fine. But we're buying ice cream as well", Louis speaks up soon and peeks from under the covers, eyeing Harry with a challenge in his eyes. "Anything you want, sweets", Harry promises and crosses his heart which seems to be enough for Louis who crawls on top of the duvet and settles into Harry's lap.

 

“Harry?” 

Harry hums quietly in acknowledgement, still touching Louis’ back with the tips of his fingers. He listens to the quiet, waiting for Louis to speak up again. “You do know that I love you, right?” Louis asks, moving even closer to Harry to cuddle him a little bit better. Harry chuckles as it’s his time to roll his eyes fondly at his boyfriend. “Of course, I do. I love you too, even though you can be quite the handful at times”, he teases playfully, earning a scoff from the boy curled up against him. Harry is definitely waking up with a dick drawn on his forehead the next morning. They both stay silent for a while, and Harry brings Louis closer to his chest, closing his eyes slowly. He can't help but smile and why shouldn't he? He's the luckiest man in the world, after all.

“You’re my home, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this... whatever this is. Obviously, this hasn't been betaed or properly proofread so all of the mistakes are mine. I very much appreciate any comments, just be gentle with me in the comment section!


End file.
